


Drinks, Drugs and Disappointment

by Holland_1996



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Drunk Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Spideypool - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_1996/pseuds/Holland_1996
Summary: Peter is grounded for two weeks. The only thing is... he has a party to go to. He develops a 'foolproof' plan to get way with sneaking out. Things don't go to plan.





	1. One

“Peter! Peter! Are you even listening to me?” Tony yelled as Peter ignored him and continued to make his way upstairs, eyes glued to his phone.

“WHAT?” Peter screamed finally looking up from his phone.

“Don’t yell at me like that. I asked you politely to go do your homework, so go do it.” Tony demanded.

“I don’t need to do my homework right now! None of it’s due in until next week I can do it tomorrow!” Peter whined

Anger started boiling within Tony. Peter wasn’t usually like this. What happened to his sweet, polite son?

“That’s it! I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but until you snap out of it you’re grounded! No TV! No games! No friends! And don’t even think about setting one foot in my lab for the next two weeks!” Tony finally let out the ball of rage that was building up.

“Hang on that’s not fair….” Peter began to argue but Tony wasn’t in the mood for it.

“IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU THEN IT’LL BE TWO MONTHS! NOW GO DO YOUR HOMEWORK!” Tony lost control.

Peter ran upstairs as fast as he could and slammed the door. He couldn’t believe what just happened. His dad was being so unreasonable. Grounded for two months because he didn’t do his homework? “That’s bullshit man.” Peter mumbled to himself. Nevertheless, he did not want to get on his dad’s bad side again and sat down to do his homework, rather than play his PS4 like he really wanted to.

Tony slumped down on the couch. Drink in hand. Things had escalated rather quickly and drained him off all the energy he had. Pepper was away in London for business and would return in five days, so for now it was just him and Peter in the penthouse. Peter had always been such a good kid and they rarely had to punish him. For him to take such a drastic turn so suddenly was a great shock. Tony finished his drink and decided to turn in early that night.

Peter’s phone buzzed and finally distracted him from the blank page in front of him. He was just about to get started on his History assignment. He eagerly picked it up, glad to have a distraction from everything. Ned was messaging him.

_‘There’s this sci-fi convention on Tuesday! Do you think you can ask your dad if you can have the day off school so that we can go?’_

Peter frowned. This was not a good distraction. He knew there was no way his dad would agree to that and he hated to let his best friend down.

_‘Sorry dude I can’t :( I’m grounded for the next two weeks.’_

Ned replied almost faster than the speed of light.

_‘TWO WEEKS? WHAT ABOUT THE PARTY ON SATURDAY?’_

Peter groaned. This was the first party he had ever been invited to, only because everybody else on the decathlon team had been invited too. He was really looking forward to it and so was Ned. He knew that if he didn’t go neither would his best friend and he didn’t want Ned to miss out.

_‘I’ll figure something out.’_

He typed back. After a few minutes without a reply he turned back to his homework. The blank page stared back at him tauntingly and Peter, desperate to no longer deal with his responsibilities, turned to the clock. It was 11 PM. Just three hours after the argument. And seeing as it was Monday the next day he decided to go to bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week flew by and soon it was Friday. The day his mom was coming back from London.

“Seriously Peter what are you going to do? The party’s tomorrow.” Ned questioned him as they sat in the cafeteria.

“I’ve got it all figured out. Mom and dad are going to some big gala or something like that tomorrow. They leave at five. All I need to do is hack Jarvis so that there is a video of me sleeping in bed being looped. That way if they ask him where I am all he’ll say is ‘Peter is asleep.’ Then just to make sure, I’ll put pillows under the blankets in case they get home early and they decide to check in on me. These gala things go on for hours so by the time I get home they’ll already be asleep. We leave for the party at eight and then we start making our way home at around two. Then all I need to do is hack back into Jarvis the next day.” Peter explained his ingenious plan.

‘Are you 100% certain about this?’ Ned looked apprehensive.

‘Ned. Honestly my plan is fool proof.’ Peter told him confidently.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey mom.” Peter greeted Pepper and hugged her tightly. He had missed her so much.

“Hey Pete. How have things been?” She asked hugging him back just as tight and kissing his head.

“Good.” He mumbled

“Are you going to tell your mom what happened?” Tony asked from across the room with a look on his face that sort of said _‘Go on.’_

“I’m grounded for two weeks.” Peter reluctantly admitted.

“And why exactly are you grounded young man?” Pepper let go of him and crossed her arms. She was not pleased.

“Dad asked me to do my homework and I didn’t want to do it because it wasn’t due in for a few weeks.” He grumbled. The argument was still fresh in his head and thinking about it made him frustrated. He still thought his dad was being unfair.

“And you gave me attitude, ignored me and argued with me.” His dad added to the list. Peter balled his fist up.

“You don’t need to remind me.” He said through gritted teeth and left before things could escalate, again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn’t leave his room for the rest of the night. Saturday was a fairly uneventful day, due to the fact he wasn’t allowed to watch TV, play games or even go in the lab. He loved spending time in the lab with his dad, but now his dad may not ever want him back in there. He didn’t even have any homework to distract him from the boredom that was dragging him down. And even though his phone had not been taken away from him there was only so much entertainment he could take away from that.

When the time finally came for Tony and Pepper to leave he had hugged and waved goodbye and waited until he was certain they weren’t coming back anytime soon.

“Right. Let’s see what I can do.” Peter grinned to himself and inserted the hard drive that contained the video of him sleeping into Jarvis’ mainframe. It took about half an hour to get everything set up. He put the pillows under the blanket and proceeded to get ready to head out.

He met up with Ned at a nearby bookstore and headed in the direction of the party.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they arrived the party was in full swing. Music blaring, lights flashing and not a single sober person in sight. Except for Peter and Ned but that was soon about to change. Peter grabbed a cliché red plastic cup and found the nearest alcoholic beverage. Tequila. He chugged it down quickly so that he could get use to the taste and the burning sensation before pouring himself another one. He did this with about three more drinks so by the time he got to his fifth cup it no longer felt like he was trying to swallow literal fire.

The room was spinning, Peter was in the centre of the dance floor, having lost Ned hours ago.

“Hey! You look like you’re having fun!” A random guy who he didn’t recognise approached him. Peter was too drunk to care and giggled and hiccuped.

“Yeah it’s a great party!” He almost tripped over his own feet in his drunken state.

“Thanks man! This my party! You up to trying something new?” The stranger asked. Peter wasn’t sure what that meant but he was having so much fun he didn’t care and nodded dumbly.

“Here take this.” The guy handed him a small round pill. “Guaranteed to make your night even better.” He smiled and walked away. Without a second thought Peter popped the pill into his mouth and washed it down with some vodka and coke.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later Peter was sat outside. No idea what the time was or what was going on. He was too preoccupied with watching all weird creatures float by.

“Peter!” Ned called out. He picked Peter up off the ground. “We have to go home now. Someone called the cops.” He dragged Peter along with him until he made it to his apartment. “Are you going to be ok walking home?” He was so worried about his friend, but he knew Peter couldn’t stay the night at his. He had to be back at the tower so that he wouldn’t get caught.

“Yeah I’ll be fine!” Peter laughed and started to walk home, swaying as he did.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pepper and Tony made their way up to the penthouse. It was an exhausting night and decided to head home early.

“I wonder what Peter’s been up to?” Pepper pondered out loud.

“He’s probably been sneaking in some TV and game time and if he has, he is going to be in so much trouble.” Tony mumbled the last part.

The elevator opened, and they stepped out.

“Jarvis what’s Peter up to right now?” Tony asked wanting to make sure he wasn’t being disobedient.

“Peter is asleep.” Jarvis replied in his monotone voice.

“That’s odd. It’s only twelve in the morning. On a weekend. He’s usually in bed at two.” Tony mused.

“Let’s check in on him.” Pepper suggested. They made their way to his bedroom and Pepper slowly opened the door. The thin line of light illuminated the bed and revealed a lump under the covers.

“It’s boiling in here. He shouldn’t be under the covers like that.” Toy was concerned about Peter getting overheated and pulled back the covers. Lying there, where Peter was supposed to be, was a pillow. “Jarvis! Where is Peter?” Tony yelled out now panicked.

“Peter is asleep.” Jarvis repeated just as he did before.


	2. Two

“I’m going to kill him. Seriously he won’t he even put one toe in this tower before I wring his neck.” Tony seethed, pulling out his phone, trying to call Peter and immediately being sent to voicemail. “He’s not picking up!” Tony flung his phone across the room without a second thought.

“We just need to wait for him to come back Tony. If he’s not back by tomorrow, we can call the police.” Pepper said smoothly. As much as she wanted to yell and cry and basically send a manhunt to look for Peter, she knew she had to stay calm. For Tony.

“I can’t believe him. I trusted him Pep. I don’t know what happened to him. First, he’s arguing with me, then he hacked Jarvis and he’s snuck out. He could be hurt…or worse. I mean he is out there right now doing… he could be doing anything. Drinking. Drugs. Anything!” Tony slunk down.

“He’ll come back to us Tony. And if anything’s happened to him I will hunt down whoever hurt him and make them suffer.” Pepper consoled Tony. Even though she tried to remain calm, she could feel the anger rising inside her. Ready to burst like a volcano.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter tripped and tumbled into the elevator and slowly began his make his way up to the penthouse. It was currently two in the morning and with any luck, his mom and dad would be asleep. Peter was still feeling tipsy but luckily the affects of the drugs had already started to fade.

The elevator jolted to a halt, making Peter stumble backwards into the corner. When the doors finally opened it revealed Pepper and Tony. Both very angry.

“Uhhh…Heyy.” Peter awkwardly grinned and swayed out of the elevator. “You…you…uh…back early.” Peter slurred his words.

“Have you been drinking?” Pepper demanded to know.

“Whaaaaat? Noooo!” Peter’s voice went even higher than it already was.

“I…I don’t want to deal with you right now. Go to your room. NOW!” Tony finally yelled and Peter slumped away.

Peter flopped down on his bed. One thing that was for certain.

He was fucked.


	3. QUESTION!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but I need your opinion.

How would you guys feel if I made this a spideypool story??  
Is that a good idea or do you feel like things would be better without a romantic aspect?


	4. Three

When Peter woke up the lights were blinding his head was throbbing and it took all his effort to not throw up. The painful memories of the night before came flooding back. The drinking, the pill, his parents faces. Peter groaned and rolled over. It was time to face the consequences.

Peter walked into the kitchen to see his parents standing there. His dad was making breakfast and his mom was getting ready to leave.

“Sit down.” His dad commanded. He had never moved so fast in his life.

“I’ll see you later honey.” Pepper kissed Tony goodbye. “When I get back, if I hear that you’ve done anything wrong then your punishment is going to be five times worse than it already is.” His mom glared at him and briskly left. That stung. Usually his mom would give him a hug and kiss goodbye and tell him how much she loved him. Before he knew it a plate of bacon, eggs and sausages was placed down in front of him.

“Eat.” His dad said coldly and sat down the opposite side of the table and started eating his own breakfast.

“Dad…” Peter began to talk.

“I don’t want to hear it. Not right now. Because right now I am too angry to have a civil conversation with you. So, you’re going to eat your breakfast, go to your room, think about what you did and wait for me to come to you. Do you understand me?” His dad barked at him. Peter nodded and continued to eat and when he was done he headed back to his room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, his phone was delightful distraction from the cocktail of mixed emotions he was feeling.

_‘Hey sweet cheeks 😉. I didn’t see you at the party. I thought you were going to be there. What happened?’_

It was Wade.

_‘Yeah I was there. Didn’t see you either. I was there until two.’_

_Peter quickly typed back. ‘Oh. Well I didn’t get there until half one and I was already drunk when I arrived. That’s probs why then.’_

_‘Yeah. Maybe.’_

Peter loved talking to Wade. He was funny and a lot smarter then people gave him credit for.

_‘You OK babe? You’re not very chatty today.’_

Peter blushed wildly. Wade was always giving him weird nicknames like sweet cheeks or hot stuff. But he had never called Peter babe before.

_‘I was grounded. I still am. My parents found out that I snuck out so now I’m in even deeper shit then I was before.’_

_‘Oh shit. Peter the bad boy, I like it 😉 ‘_

_‘The party was alright. Not what I expected and definitely not worth the consequences.’_

_‘Why’d you go in first place? No offence or anything Pete but you don’t exactly look like the party type so why bother?’_

Peter took a deep breath. Now was his chance to tell Wade.

_‘I wanted to see you.’_

Peter held his breath and watched those three little bubbles as they taunted him.

_‘Maybe, when you’re not grounded…We could go see a movie together?’_

“Holy shit!” Peter whispered to himself in surprise and happiness.

_‘Yeah. I’d love that.’_

Peter smiled down at his phone. His heart was doing backflips with happiness. He was high on love and nothing could bring him back down.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW PETER?” His dad yelled at him from the doorway.

Well that brought him down.

“I came up here ready to talk because I think you’ve learned your lesson and you’re just sat there not even remotely looking guilty!” His dad continued to rant.

“No dad it’s not...” Peter tried to explain what was happening.

“Give me your phone now!” Tony held out his hand expectantly and Peter didn’t argue.

“We need to have a serious talk about your behaviour recently.” Tony pulled the chair out from Peter’s desk and sat down facing Peter. “I want you to explain why you’ve been acting like this.” His dad waited patiently for an answer.

“There’s this guy I like.” Peter finally admitted. “I didn’t mean to ignore you or yell. I was messaging him that day and I honestly didn’t hear you talking to me and when I did I got annoyed because I had to stop messaging him, so I yelled without thinking. I got angry about having to do my homework because it wasn’t due in until next week.” Peter explained carefully.

“Is he the reason you snuck out last night?” His dad was not impressed.

“He said he was going to be there. I didn’t get to see him though.” Peter guiltily explained.

“I probably could have forgiven you if you had just gone out. But you got drunk and it’s going to take a while for me to be able to trust you again. And I want you to promise me that you didn’t do anything else stupid.” Tony pleaded.

Tears began to fall from Peter’s eyes.

“I…I took a pill. I don’t know what it was. I’m sorry dad. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” Peter sobbed.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Tony hissed in response.

“I wasn’t thinking I was drunk!” Peter curled up into himself and sobbed harder. “Please don’t tell mom. Please!” Peter begged his dad.

“I won’t tell her. But only because if I did it would kill her. And I want to meet this guy. If I decide he’s not good enough then you’re not allowed to see him again.” Tony ended the conversation and walked out, leaving Peter there alone.


	5. Four

Currently Peter was in bed. It was Saturday and he had nothing to do, not even homework as he had already finished that days ago out of complete and utter boredom. But now there was nothing to distract him from the burning thoughts that haunted him

. All week long his dad had been ignoring him and even though his mom had been showing a bit more affection towards him than before he could tell she was still pissed. It felt as if his life was falling apart. Peter didn’t know if he would ever have the same relationship with his parents again. Would dad still want to work in the lab together? Would mom still hug and kiss him a million times before leaving for work? Or would they distance themselves even more? Leaving him alone and scared. How long would he be able to take it?

Day ten of his three-week punishment. No technology, no friends, no lab. Peter was in Hell. At this point in time Peter was too scared to even talk to his parents out of fear that they would reprimand him before he could even spit the words out. Now a days it seemed that no matter what Peter did, it would be the wrong thing to do. Just earlier that week he had come home ten minutes late from school and Tony blew up. Would they ever forgive him?

Peter hugged his pillow tighter, tears threatening to fall as tried and failed to fight his own voice inside his head.

_‘They don’t want you anymore.’_

_‘They hate you for what you’ve done.’_

_‘You don’t mean anything to them.’_

_‘They’d be better off without you. They’d be happier if you were gone.’_

His hands pressed against his ears like it would block out the sound, but the voice grew louder.

_‘They regret ever having you in the first place. They never loved you. They never wanted you. YOU WERE A MISTAKE!”_

Peter shot up. He had to find a distraction. Logically he knew he was overreacting. Knew that none of those things were true. He made his way to the living room. Jarvis would immediately notify his parents if he tried to watch TV. He couldn’t go in the lab either as his dad was in there.

Last year when Tony had found out that Peter was being bullied by Flash the first thing he did was run down to the school and threatened to sue if Flash went near Peter again. The second thing he did was teach Peter how to throw a punch. So that’s what Peter decided he was going to do now.

Peter entered the gym and headed straight to the punching bag, he didn’t bother to change, he just started throwing punches. He lost track of time soon. He could’ve been down there hours or even thirty minutes and soon started dripping with sweat and exhausted to the bone, but he knew if he stopped then the voice would come back so he carried on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony eventually crawled his way out of the lab after a gruelling seven-hour long session. Honestly, Tony was starting to miss his lab sessions with Peter. Pepper was away for business again, leaving just him and Peter alone together. Tensions were high.

Tony admits that he had been a little bit too tough on Peter and it’s not that he didn’t love Peter, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for that kid, he just felt like he couldn’t really trust him. Not yet anyway. He knew that at some point there would have to be a rebellious phase and drinking and sneaking out is all apart of it. But when Peter had sat in front of him and sobbingly admitted that he had done drugs… That’s what broke him.

Tony couldn’t justify the way he was acting recently, he was acting like a moody teenager himself. He still felt guilty about the times in the past week when he had yelled at Peter when he hadn’t done anything wrong. A few examples came to mind but the worst one had to have been when Peter had been ten minutes late getting home from school. He blew up on Peter as soon as he set foot inside and screamed accusations of Peter being drunk or high, accusing him of anything he could think of. Peter had just stood there and taken the abuse and that’s what made it worse. He didn’t try to defend himself, just backed away into the corner and sobbed helplessly and even though at the time Tony did feel guilty about it, he just walked away. Not bothering to check if Peter was OK.

Peter was halfway through his punishment and Tony figured he should try and make things better because now, he was the one who was in the wrong. Peter barely spoke to him anymore and he knew that was his fault. He wanted to be able to maintain the same relationship with his son as he did before. He knocked on Peter’s door. No answer. He knocked again, louder. Again, no answer.

“Peter if you’ve got your headphones in you’re going to be in so much trouble!” Tony yelled through the door before giving in and just opening the door. Peter wasn’t there. Tony felt the anger boiling inside him again. “I can’t believe that fucking kid! He’s snuck out again!” Tony yelled to no one in particular. “Jarvis what time did Peter leave the building?” He said getting ready to roam the streets to look for him.

“Peter has not left the building sir.” Jarvis replied. This just made Tony even angrier. He had hacked Jarvis again! Had Peter learnt nothing from his mistakes? “Peter is currently in the gym.” Jarvis added to his statement.

“Yeah we’ll see about that.” Tony murmured angrily. It was wrong and highly invasive, but Tony had put a tracker in Peter when he was sleeping several days earlier. To his surprise it showed exactly what Jarvis had currently said. Peter was in fact in the gym. He sighed. He had almost fucked up again. He gave himself a moment to calm down from the completely unnecessary freak out he had just had. When he finally felt like he was calm enough to have a civil conversation he went to the gym.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter panted as he sat down. He forgot to bring water with him so he just there focusing on his breathing. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he fell flat on his ass.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” His dad picked him up off the floor. They sat down on the bench together. “So how long have you been down here?” His dad asked and handed him a bottle of water. He took a long gulp before speaking.

“Depends. What time is it?” Peter whispered. He was confused. His dad was acting like nothing has happened.

“It’s five right now.” Tony answered after checking his phone.

“Six hours.” Peter panted in reply, gulping down the water again.

“Have you eaten anything? Did you bring water with you?” Tony sounded concerned but to Peter he just sounded angry. Peter shook his head no to both questions. “Right. Let’s go get some food in you.” Tony guided Peter upstairs and sat him down.

Peter was still confused. He sat there silently and watched his dad make them dinner. Out of everything that he thought might happen today, this wasn’t one of them.

“Spaghetti. You’re favourite.” Tony smiled and dished it up for him.

“Thank you.” Peter began to eat. They sat silently. It wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t comfortable.

“Peter. I… I want to apologise. I haven’t exactly been fair on you this past week. I understand why you did what you did and I’m still very disappointed with your decision. I want to make it very clear Peter, don’t ever do drugs again. Preferably you won’t ever drink again either, but I understand that you’re curious and you’re young and you want to have fun. I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you recently. But I feel like you’ve learnt from your mistakes.” Tony poured his heart out when they had both finished eating.

Peter sobbed. That was not the reaction Tony had been expecting.

“Peter what’s wrong.” Tony held him in his arms.

“I thought... I thought you didn’t want me anymore. That I was such a bad kid you were going to get rid of me. You didn’t want me to help you in the lab anymore and you were yelling at me for everything I did.” Peter confessed and clung to Tony.

“Oh Pete. No. I love you kiddo. I love you.” Tony hugged Peter tighter. “I still want to meet that guy you told me about by the way.” Tony tried to lighten the mood.

“Maybe next Saturday.” Peter laughed shakily.


End file.
